My Best Friend's Mom
by patricia51
Summary: Topanga Matthews is cornered. She can't escape. How did she let Maya Hart get her in this position? And why isn't she doing more to stop her daughter's best friend's seduction of her? Femslash. Topanga/Maya.


My Best Friend's Mom by patricia51

(Topanga Matthews is cornered. She can't escape. How did she let Maya Hart get her in this position? And why isn't she doing more to stop her daughter's best friend seduction of her? Femslash. Topanga/Maya.)

Topanga Matthews had retreated as far as she could. She had no where else to go. She opened her mouth to protest what was taking place but her mouth was stopped up with a deep kiss before she could make a sound.

Oh wait, she was making a sound. That sound was a moan deep in her throat. Whether it was caused by the open-mouth kiss, the feel of a slender body against hers that trapped her against the wall or the knowledge that nimble fingers where undoing the buttons on her blouse one by one she didn't know. What she did know was that her breathing was becoming fast and ragged, that her legs were parting under the insistent press of a bare knee and that her panties and pantyhose were becoming damp as her arousal grew. She made one last attempt to get things under control as the invading tongue left her mouth.

"Maya!"

Then her blouse opened and a small but determined hand slipped inside it and her bra to cup her heavy breast while the lips that had been on hers shifted to place a sucking kiss on her neck right over her pulse point. Anything else she wanted to say was lost in a wave of desire. A hand that had been feebly pushing against her daughter's best friend's shoulder found its way to the back of Maya's neck while the other one slid down the teen's back to settle on a tight firm little ass that was no longer covered by the skirt that had seemed to have ridden up around Maya's waist. And Topanga's discovery that the seductive teen had apparently skipped underwear dispelled the last of the female lawyer's resistance.

How had this happened? She had walked into the apartment after work, tired and looking forward to soaking in the bath tub since no one else was expected home for hours from their various summer adventures. She set her briefcase down by the couch and had walked into the bedroom, shedding her suit jacket as she did. She had just stepped out of her heels when the sight of a familiar figure sitting on the bed brought her up short.

"Maya! Goodness you scared me to death. What are you doing in here instead of Riley's room?" She asked as she tried to regain her composure.

The teen rose from where she had been sitting with her legs crossed. Ever since Shawn had taken he to Demolitions for a new wardrobe Maya had been dressing nicely and today was no exception. Wait; that was that first outfit he had bought her; a short sleeved collared black dress and matching boots. She came towards her and something in the younger girl's eyes made Topanga catch her breath.

"I was waiting for you."

"But why in here? Is there a problem?"

Maya continued to come closer. Very close, right into Topanga's personal space in fact. Normally that wouldn't be an issue but something today caused her to step backwards one step and then two.

"There's no problem Mrs. Matthews. I wanted to catch you before you got undressed. You see, I'm going to do that. And then I'm going to take you to your bed and make love to you."

Words failed the lady lawyer at the teen's announcement. She had to be kidding. This had to be a joke. She stared into the blue eyes before her; filled with determination and smoldering desire and realized it wasn't a joke. That desire was about to burst into flame and consume both of them. Her knees nearly gave way in response.

No, she had to get control of the situation. She continued to fall back and Maya continued her relentless advance. Then her shoulders touched the wall and she had nowhere else to go.

"Maya, you have to stop this. I'm flattered but you're too young." realizing that sounded like it was her only objection Topanga rallied and tried again. "I mean I'm married. To your teacher. I'm your best friend's mother." She tried to lighten the mood. "And heaven's I'm straight."

"Oh really?" Maya purred as she placed a hand on the wall on either side of Topanga. "Straight. Did you say that when you were making love to my mom?"

"How did you know that?" gasped Topanga.

"Duh, security cameras."

"But I erased the tape!"

"You waited too long. Riley and I pulled the tape the next day and copied it before putting it back. We realized something had gone on. You and Mom were acting towards each other just the way Riley and I did after our first time together."

"Wait, WAIT!" Topanga wasn't sure if her protest was aimed at the news that had just staggered her or that Maya's hands had begun to touch her, gently stroking the bare skin of her arms, making goose bumps spring up. "You and Riley? What about Josh? What about all the drama about you both liking Lucas?"

"All of that is true. We both like Lucas. A lot. And I still feel very strongly about Josh which makes the Lucas thing even more confusing. When he starts at NYU this fall I can't even begin to imagine how things are going to go. But Riley and I have always been close and we just took that closeness to the next level." Topanga shivered as Riley's fingers began to find their way up and down her sides, brushing the sides of her breasts as they did. "Besides," Maya chuckled, "I would think this news might be a relief. Neither of us is going to come up pregnant, which could happen with Josh or Lucas or Farkle or Charlie no matter how careful we were."

"As for Mister Matthews this isn't going to hurt him any more than that one time with my mom did. It won't happen again. Neither will this. But," and Topanga shivered again and again at the raw want in the teen's voice as well as the fingers now caressing her hips and slowly pulling up the hem of her skirt, "but it IS going to happen." And then Maya was kissing her and once more words failed Topanga as her body responded.

Maya's hands pushed her now completely unbuttoned blouse back off her shoulders and she shrugged out of it. Bra straps were pushed down her arms and since she wore a front clasp bra it only took a quick twist and the older woman was nude above the waist. Topanga frowned even as her tongue dueled Maya's. That wasn't fair. Her fingers inched down from Maya's neck and found the catch and zipper of the teen's dress. A quick pull drew that zipper down. A delightful wiggle followed and then Maya was kicking the dress away, leaving her clad only in her black boots since she seemed to have gone without a bra as well as without panties.

Now it was Maya and her boots' turn to walk backwards and Topanga pushed her to the bed. Along the way she managed to shed her skirt. She reveled in how the blonde's eyes opened wide at the sight of what was left. Topanga would never use sex to win a case but she was not above just a little teasing of an all-male jury which had lead to her wearing thigh highs and a garter belt so she could flash her stocking tops. Added to that the barely there lace panties, now soaked with her need and she appreciated Maya's look of approval. And desire as the teen licked her lips.

Although one part of her wanted to throw Maya on the bed and fall on her she managed instead to gently stretch the young blonde out on top of the covers. The wiggling dance of invitation Maya did lying down as breath-taking. She shouldn't she knew be doing this. She shouldn't stare down at the slender budding body in front of her. Her throat shouldn't feel so dry, a thirst she knew she could only quench one way. She tugged off Maya's boots and socks, leaving the teen bare for her inspection and the desires that inspection heightened.

Even as she looked Maya acted. She grabbed Topanga by the hand and pulled the older woman down on top of her. Immediately she tried her best to engulf one of Topanga's breasts with her mouth while she tried to cover the other with her hand. Neither succeeded but both felt delightful. A stroking thumb and a lashing tongue brought both nipples to perfect hard points. Topanga moaned deep in her throat again but this time it was in appreciation rather than denial.

Maya's body felt so good under hers. Her head tipped back as the teen continued to pay court to her breasts and her eyes closed. She realized that Maya's legs were spread wide and that her soaked panties seemed to be almost no barrier to her curly bush meeting Maya's wispy blonde pubic hair. Without thinking she rocked her hips.

Maya moaned. Maya gasped when Topanga did it again. Maya cried out and wrapped her slender legs around Topanga's waist on the third thrust. She released Topanga's breast as her head fell back on the bed, rolling from side to side as she cried out.

"Oh my GOD Mrs. Matthews. Yes, yes, YES!"

Topanga s grin was fierce. It seemed that whatever her daughter and this little minx underneath her now had been doing this wasn't part of their activities. She punched harder, sliding herself up and down against Maya as she did. Her heavy breasts were free to wobble back and forth as the blonde girl had a death grip on the covers. Each time her breasts shook back and forth the hard dark brown tips grazed the equally stiff pink ones under them.

The already skimpy and now quite sodden lace panties had worked their way between Topanga's labia and into the cleft of her round ass until they had just about disappeared. They were still there though and the lace rubbed against both of them as Topanga ground against Maya. The older woman moved faster and faster thinking of nothing but her rapidly onrushing orgasm and the hope that Maya would reach hers at the same time.

They didn't quite match but it was close enough for when Topanga came she merely went even wilder, humping the blonde teen. When Maya erupted moments later her orgasm repeated itself and her thrashing, cries and the up thrust of her hips pushed the older woman over the edge again. She barely managed to avoid landing on top of Maya when her strength gave out. She collapsed on to the bed; her mind filled with nothing but misty fleeting images.

She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up it was to fingers gliding down her legs. Those fingers were taking her panties with them. Maya was kneeling between her legs, freeing first one foot and then the other from the lace. The teen pressed them to her face and inhaled deeply.

"Lovely."

She then tossed them aside. Taking Topanga's leg in her hands she lifted it until she could begin to kiss and lick the nylon covered foot and calf. Topanga began to squirm almost uncontrollably as Maya sucked all five of her toes into her mouth and held them there. The lady lawyer had never felt anything like that before in her life. Seeing her reaction Maya stopped and gave a positively evil grin.

"What? No one ever did this to you before?" Maya flattened her tongue and drew it along the bottom of Topanga's foot from the heel to the toes, which curled tightly even before being licked this time. "Mmmmmmm, like that don't you?" Without waiting for an answer the teen repeated the movement several times before beginning to slide the still flattened tongue along Topanga's calf and then thigh. She reached the stocking top and paused to let her tongue explore the contrast between the cool nylon and Topanga's warm skin. But she didn't linger. Shaking with eagerness she looked up only to blow the older woman a kiss before falling face first into the soaking wetness waiting for her.

"Maya!" squealed Topanga, heedless now of who might hear her.

Oral sex had never been part of the Matthews' repertoire. Topanga's sole experience had been with Rachel McGuire more than fifteen years before. But now she instantly remembered how exciting, how arousing, how GOOD it felt to have her pussy eaten. Maya s mouth as clamped over her labia and the still flattened tongue stroked up and down, slowing down only to flick at Topanga's stiff and throbbing clitoris. The teen wasn't holding back now,. The time for teasing was past. She frantically lapped at Topanga, opening her wide and giving her room to slip first one finger and then two past her tongue and plunge them into the lawyer.

Topanga squealed again. Maya's arm pumped, faster and faster. Squelching noises filled the room as she drove her fingers deeper and deeper, spreading them as she did. Then the blonde girl's tongue returned to the older woman's clit and began to lash it before her lips took it and squeezed. Topanga went off again.

Once more Maya was on the move as Topanga recovered. The teen nimbly climbed up the body of her older lover, turned around, wiggled enticingly and proceeded to sit down on Topanga's face. She braced her hands on her hips, arching to show off her petite breasts. Although Topanga could not see them when her hands slipped up Maya's body to cup them they fit nicely in her hands as thumbs and forefingers seized the pink nipples.

"Oh yes," Maya moaned happily. Her tone changed. "Now, eat me!"

Topanga proceeded to do just that. She plunged her tongue into the teen, sucking the droplets from sparse blond hair. Maya bounced, riding Topanga s stiff darting tongue. She rocked her hips, moving back and forth. The older woman's tongue followed, rasping back and forth all the way from Maya's unhooded clit to the dark puckered spot between the teen's tight little ass cheeks. Maya's head tipped back and she cried out as Topanga fingers tightened on her nipples and pinched gently, finishing her off. The older woman closed her moth on Maya just in time to allow the flowing juices from the teen's orgasm to fill her tummy before Maya pitched sideways in a boneless heap to be cradled in the older woman's arms.

They rested, regaining their strength as the fine sheen of sweat that covered them both evaporated and cooled their bodies. Maya's head nestled on Topanga's shoulder, her hand on the older woman's soft belly. The older woman's arm was around her, resting against her back with her fingers almost idly stroking the teen's ass.

Maya giggled. She lifted her head, stretched slightly and kissed Topanga.

"Having fun down there?" she asked as she wiggled her tight little butt against the exploring fingers.

"Well yes," admitted Topanga. "It's a cute butt."

"Glad you think so because I haven't yet had the chance to do anything to your lovely one. Yet."

"My gosh Maya, you're insatiable!" Topanga pretended to complain.

"You make me that way."

"I wonder," Maya thought as she lowered her mouth once more to one of Topanga s breasts, preparing to kiss down the older woman's body and wet once more at the thought of flipping her onto her belly, "how Riley is doing with my mom?"

(The End)

(Note: Yes I plan to write the Riley/Katy encounter someday. But although I had a pretty good image in my mind how the Maya/Topanga thing was going to go I don't have a clear view of the other pair. So rather than leave this story open-ended for a long time (I HATE doing that) I'm marking it "complete" and the other pair will get their own story rather than a chapter of this one.) 


End file.
